Bleed For Me
by EternalUnchainedMelody
Summary: "Bleed for me...I've bled for you..." Inspired by the Black Label Society Song, takes place during the Great American Bash 2008. Featuring Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels. Rated T for violence, and implied slash. One-shot, complete.


**Title: **Bleed for Me

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Chris Jericho (mentions of Shawn Michaels, Triple H, others)

**Disclaimer:** Implied slash? Rated T for language and themes, I guess.

**Summary:** Inspired by the 2008 Great American Bash (ha, does that PPV even exist anymore?) A short one-shot.

_A/N: With the return of Real Jericho, JerichoMuse has been getting demanding again. Of course, I never did give him his fair share of time in my other stories...So, now, I'm going to give him at least one of his wishes..._

_JerichoMuse: About damn time!_

_Heh heh...Also, the title is taken from a Black Label Society song. Because I love BLS a lot, and don't talk about them enough._

* * *

><p>'It really shouldn't have ended this way, Shawn.'<p>

He looked down at the Heartbreak Kid's prone, perfect body; watched with cold, steely blue eyes as the man he loved more than life itself writhed in a pool of his own blood.

_He_ had caused Shawn's wounds. _He_ had continued to tear at it, beat it, pound on it until the fount had at last opened, and bright red blood gushed from a cut that had to be located somewhere behind one bright blue eye.

He, Chris Jericho, had done it. That he would never deny.

But _all_ of this? All of this was _Shawn's own fault_.

'Such a lovely contrast,' Jericho thought to himself, his own eyes misting over with long-unshed tears. 'Those wonderful blue eyes, that brilliant yellow-brown hair, and the crimson red spreading out beneath it all.'

Shawn had always been beautiful.

Shawn had long since stopped moving.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jericho wondered why it had come to this.

He loved Shawn more than anyone, more than anything! Certainly much more than that arrogant prick Triple H, or that emotionless monster the Undertaker! Neither of those two, nor any man before or after them, could love Shawn the way that Chris loved him! He idolized the man, for Christ's sake! He worshiped him.

And yet...time and again, Shawn slighted him. Shawn teased him, played with his heart, and then rode off into the sunset.

Or, worse, into the arms of another.

That's what drove Chris mad. It had taken many years, but he had finally come to terms with the reality that Shawn Michaels would never be his.

He got that; he understood that; hell, he even _accepted_ that. He knew that he could be overbearing at times, and Shawn was such a free spirit, after all.

But the thought that Shawn could belong to another...that's what drove him to the edge, and beyond.

"No," Chris explained aloud as he knelt over Shawn's limp body, the blood continuing to pour out and stain his perfect face.

Gently, as though with a lover, Jericho took Shawn's hand. "Not that you could belong to another; but that another could belong to you!"

With a sharp twist, he bent Shawn's arm behind his head, rendering the older man helpless.

"I love you," he whispered in the Heartbreak Kid's ear as he punched him over and over and over in his injured eye. "I want you! You can have me! Why don't you want me!"

Punch after punch rained down. Whereas before, Shawn had been defiant, fighting him fiercely, now Shawn was very quiet, and very, very still.

The blood continued to pour out, flowing as freely as the tears from Chris Jericho's eyes.

Because he knew, deep down in his heart, that as much as Shawn was bleeding right now, it was _nothing_ compared to how much he had bled for Shawn in the past.

'Even now.'

Even now he bled. Every blow, every fist to the eye, every kick to the temple, Jericho felt it all, even as he hurt the man he loved. To hurt Shawn was to hurt himself.

And yet, he didn't mind that. He didn't mind hurting Shawn, because the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels had been hurting him for _years_.

Nothing, he had learned long ago, was as painful as unrequited love. Nothing else in this world, or any other world, or any possible world hurt that much. Nothing else could tear out a person's heart so effectively and mercilessly, toss it to the ground, shatter it and crush its fragments into dust.

"Oh yes, I've bled," Chris whispered, still partially cradling Shawn's limp body. "But now it's your turn to bleed." His eyes locked with Shawn's, and though they were barely open and filled with his own blood, Jericho knew in his heart that Shawn could see him.

"Bleed for me, Shawn. Because I've sure as hell bled for you."

* * *

><p><em>Just a short little fic for JerichoMuse...Hope you all enjoyed. :)<em>

_Review?_


End file.
